


Long Night

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Pretty old, a tale of two stans, crossposted on fanfiction dot net, ish, please comment, quotes, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered, in the midst of those long and harrowing ten years, if Stanley called Stanford more than once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> As one of those people eagerly following along with the Cipherhunt, but unable to do more than watch because they don't have money and live in a remote place, I have decided to post some of my old Gravity Falls ficlets! 
> 
> Enjoy and please review! (Even if it's only to scream at each other about the hunt!)

"Hello? Yes? Stanford Pines speaking."

Stanley quickly slammed the phone back on the receiver in the phone booth and sighed. He just couldn't do it.

After being ignored and kicked out for a simple misunderstanding, he wouldn't go back. He couldn't go back. He'd show 'em! He'd show 'em that he could make a fortune!

Stanley sighed again and rubbed his face dejectedly. After four years of living in a car, hundreds of failed attempts, and a grand total of three hundred and fifty three almost calls to his brother, he was about ready to give up.

Instead, Stanley trudged back to his car and laid down in the back.

It was going to be a long night.

**/ \  
 / o \  
/      \**

_Click_.

Stanford frowned. He'd been getting a lot of these calls lately. Some prankster would call him and immediately hang up.

It was getting pretty annoying. Something like his brother would do.

Stanford winced and his frown grew deeper. He shouldn't feel this way, after what _he_ did.

_"Wait, no, I can explain; it was a mistake!"_

_"You ignoramus! Your brother was gonna be our ticket out of this dump! All you ever do is lie and cheat right on your brother's coattails. Well this time you cost our family potential millions! And until you make us a fortune, you aren't welcome in this household."_

_"What?! Stanford, tell him he's bein' crazy!_

_Stanford?_

_Don't leave me hangin'!_

_..._

_High six?"_

No! He refused to feel guilty! Stanley had deliberately sabotaged his project!

" _Wait, no, I can explain; it was a mistake!_ "

Stanford sighed. What's done was done. He placed the phone on the receiver and laid back down on his bed.

It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
